daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Teodora Trevelyan
Teodora "Thea" Trevelyan, the Inquisitor. Prospective Enchanter of Philosophy at the Circle of Ostick, never to be formally elected due to the mage rebellions. From the Bloody Dales universe (Ealin Surana -> Marian Hawke -> Thea Trevelyan) Overview Physical Appearance Here's what Your OC looks like, pal. Personality Here's what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Teodora "Thea" Trevelyan was born the third child to the Trevelyan noble family of the Free Marches in 9:10 Dragon. Her parents, Demond and Vittoria Trevelyan, are devout Andrastians and are strong supporters of the Chantry in Ostwick. From an early age, it was clear that Thea was ill-suited to court life. Although the girl was a dedicated study to history and culture, Thea used her knowledge to verbally revile anyone she believed to deserve it. The Chant of Light says, "A learned child is a blessing upon his parents and onto the Maker" - the Trevelyans believed quite the opposite privately. It was considered a blessing when Thea's magic manifested at the age of eleven. She lived in the Ostwick Circle until its fall during the Mage rebellions in 9:40 Dragon. In the Ostwick Circle, Thea benefitted as a mage of noble birth. Thea's position did not endear her to peers and she made quite a few rivalries. Technically, Thea rarely used her nobility to take advantage except to gain access to the rarer texts in the Circle. Still, Thea excelled in politics and debated on the freedom of mages with the Fraternities and through her extensive theses. To Thea, all of the political gaming in the Ostwick Circle was merely a distraction from her limited existence in the Circle. As a prolific mage, Thea was to be an Enchanter at the Circle before the mage rebellion started. She would have specialized in philosophy, leading the Fraternities eventually. When Ostwick fell, Thea both reveled and feared the change. In 9:41 Dragon, Thea willingly attended the Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She hoped to weigh in on the future of mages. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Josephine: The two are cousins on Teodora's mother's side. Teodora's mother, Vittoria, and Aunt Lucille were Antivan before they renounced their citizenship to marry into the Trevelyan family of Teodora's father. Blackwall: Cullen: Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Teadora3.png|Teodora, close-up Teadora2.png|Teodora in her casual wear Category:Inquisitor Category:Mage Category:Headcanon Background Category:Cullen Romance Category:Human Category:Trevelyan Category:Deanest